Fey'Ri Hadrian
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: When the seven-year-old Harry Potter finds the Marvel Universe comics in his school library catalog, he can't help being curious. Especially when he finds a book called A Guide to the Universe of Marvel, which he mistakes to mean the universe he lives in… So he makes a wish: he wishes to be a human-based Celestial. However, during his wishing the essence of Magic (Continued Inside)
1. Birth of the Fey'Ri

**_SUMMARY_**

 _When the seven-year-old Harry Potter finds the Marvel Universe comics in his school library catalog, he can't help being curious. Especially when he finds a book called A Guide to the Universe of Marvel, which he mistakes to mean the universe he lives in… So he makes a wish: he wishes to be a human-based Celestial. However, during his wishing the essence of Magic discovers several other wishes he has always wanted, as well as powers he was in awe of. She also finds nearly 300 mutations in his genetic structure, most hidden too deep to account for anything normally. Magic therefore decides to alter what he is, not creating the same exact species, nowhere near that, but instead he will become something akin to a Seelie fairy of Muggle myths instead of the intended Celestial. Thus the first Fey'Ri is born._

 ** _DISCLAIMER_**

 _I do not own Harry Potter, Bleach the anime, or the Marvel Cinematic Universe (mostly just mentioned)._

 _Chapter One: Birth of the Fey'Ri_

* * *

Harry Potter drowsily reads the book under the cover of night. His relatives, who are snoring peacefully downstairs, don't even notice that he has checked out a book from the library at his school. They would have forbidden it if they had known. They forbade him from learning anything after all. Thankfully he had managed to 'convince' his school teachers to give his aunt and uncle false report cards. He doesn't know what exactly happened then, but he knows he used some kind of power.

That is right, Harry uses some kind of power on people. He has been using the power almost ever since he found out about it. Though for some reason his family is resistant and changes to hating him days later. Though he now has the attic for his own bedroom because of it and that does help him in his plans.

In the attic, on that particular day when he first discovered his power, nearly three years ago now, he used his power to bring all things pertaining to his power to him. He found dozens of books on 'magic' and started studying them. He wasn't happy that the theory wasn't completely accurate, but he knew how to fix that. He also learned of his inheritance because of it, and being the heir to a Noble House means he should act like one, as he was quickly made aware of.

After mailing Gringotts using their muggle address and 'requesting' them to visit him at the public library, which he made his way to regularly, he managed to sneak off for a day or two to learn everything he was supposed to. All money that was taken from his vaults was left alone for now, but noted for evidence. That day the goblins made sure that nobody would take anything from his vaults without his permission anymore. They also gave him his heir's ring, which allowed him to resist Dumbledore's memory wipe after he tried to get around the order by going to the vaults with Harry. Dumbledore wasn't even aware that Harry was the one who had given the order.

In the end, that changed his perspective on the old man. In the journal that had belonged to his mother, which he found in a trunk in his trust vault, Dumbledore was painted in a holy light. He was the epitome of all goodness, kindness, and generosity. Yet he was clearly aware of the horrid abuse. He even encouraged Vernon to beat Harry, and if it weren't for Harry destroying that compulsion, he has no doubts he would have been in serious pain every day.

Nonetheless, that is not on the eight-year-old's mind right now. At this moment the awe of becoming something else is on his mind: the idea of becoming such a world changer, one celestial being with the ability to manipulate matter all the way down to the smallest subatomic particle. He frowns. _'Magic must be able to do something similar. Though it will have to awaken any Beings mutations in my DNA, surely if I am magical there might be different beings in my ancestry which can help me become a celestial being. Oh! There is also the possibility of Hecate being able to help me again! Well, I still don't know if that is her name or not but it is still politer than calling her energy or magic or the like.'_

Nodding to himself, Harry slips into his occlumency lessons, which he taught himself, and begins to search his very being for anything he deems 'not entirely human' and finds at least 300 different components. Breathing evenly, he commands his power toward his attic to make it soundproof and to keep all energies inside the room. His magic leaps up at his command, happily sealing every little crevice and stopping most things from entering and leaving, including the Dursley family; they would assume he is ill and that he isn't worth their time, at least until he is ready to come out again. _'Good boy, Darwin!'_ His magic gives a happy feeling at being praised.

Inhaling deeply, and fairly aware of the pain he is going to be in, he briefly reaches his power into the cosmos again, though he isn't aware that it is the cosmos he is reaching into, and gives a request, which turns into a command at the view of energy itself that balances the cosmos. _"Hey, I don't know if you are listening, but I would like to be a Celestial. I know I will have to merge the different parts of me to become whole in the matter, but make sure that I don't go crazy due to any inheritances. Also, if possible, still allow me control over most of these, even any bloodlust and all that from vampire or werebeast inheritances. If it is possible I'd like to feel them but be able to resist in different ways. Also, an omnivore diet is a must. I can't go around eating people or drinking blood, I refuse to do such. But make sure that I am well balanced in everything if possible. I'd also like my species to have different types of insect wings, though I want any wings considered as 'Royal' in this case."_

He shudders, hearing a screech of horrid pain. He starts jerking around. Dully he realizes that the screech is his own and that he is in excruciating pain. Seconds later, he passes out completely.

* * *

Seven Days, Six Hours, Thirteen Minutes Later

* * *

Harry feels his body twitch as he comes back to awareness. Opening his eyes he blinks at the sight of some silk-like webbing before he sees a small opening. He nudges himself through the loosening material before gasping as a thick film starts sliding off his body. Coughing a little to get some out of his mouth, he notices that his senses are enhanced and that he is mostly used to it. There is also DNA liquid that was inside the film with Harry to encourage growth. Seeing a glow from his Gringotts box, he sighs before using his magic to carefully pack the belongings he considers as his into a small wooden box. Looking at the cocoon, he knows it may prove useful. He quickly banishes all records considered important by his relatives kept in the attic before pulling the trunks they were in closer to him.

Humming thoughtfully, he starts enchanting the first three simultaneously to hold everything and to prevent damage. He also enchants them to keep all liquid-based objects inside, and after several minutes he is satisfied. He uses magic to get the film away from the silk cocoon and the DNA liquid before depositing it in the first trunk. The DNA liquid goes in the second and the silk cocoon goes in the third before he gently places them inside his mother's further-enlarged trunk. After several seconds he reaches into the world around him and finds the wards aimed at his relatives to encourage hatred and malice toward him. His anger flares. He decides to leave them be, so they can be catalogued as evidence.

His magic then reacts to his thoughts and all soundproof and containment magics in the room are broken. Hurrying down the stairs he realizes that he has butterfly wings in green, gold, and silver. He almost panics, while wishing they can fold and appear like a dress or a robe. He blinks when they do just that. Relaxing, he sighs before going outside, with his money pouch ready, and calling the Knight Bus.

Thanks to it being dark, and well past midnight with all humans asleep, nobody sees him get on the bus and vanish.

* * *

3 Hours Later – Office of Goblin Accountant Lurnott Irontooth, Gringotts Bank

* * *

Harry twitches as the goblin stares at his wings. The goblin is completely awed by their fairy-esque iridescence and their soft glow. The wings are primarily green with gold and silver swirls and swirl like designs and those are the actual colors of the wings, not including the iridescence and the white glow. He also seems to be in awe of Harry's elongated, pointy ears and small butterfly-like antennae, which are covered with soft, short fur, green with swirls of gold and silver, though the stem of the antennae is green and like a bug's exoskeleton. The tips of the antennae are actually oval shaped, but Harry is still quite embarrassed to be stared at like this.

Harry is mostly used to people hating him, despising him, abusing him. This look of utter awe, which seems quite similar to adoration in his mind, is utterly confusing. "Do I have something on my face?" Harry scowls at Lurnott, causing him to clear his throat. He quickly reaches for the closest files and fidgets with them.

"Because you had your wings folded around you like a cloak you looked like a human. With the revealing of your true self I was left speechless at the cute look. I dare say that many women will want to play dress up with you, some might even molest you, even a few men might, so do be careful."

Harry pauses to process that before realizing the goblin thinks him pretty. "Thank you for being honest, but what exactly do I look like?"

Lurnott flushes as he looks up at him. Snapping his fingers, he summons a full body mirror about five feet wide, leaving Harry speechless himself.

Before he hadn't realized it but he is now very effeminate and delicate looking. His hair changed to a vibrant red while growing to reach his bum and his eyes changed to a heterochromatic pair. The right one is still emerald green but the left is azure blue now. His scars that used to be on his body have also vanished without a trace. He even has lost that trademark scar on his forehead! He has two sections of the same fur-like hair that is on his antennae in a pair of stripes from either side of his jaw reaching toward his nose. These four lines curve gently, tapering to a point about half an inch from his nose in the same green color as his wings.

He gently reaches up to touch one before shuddering in what he realizes is pleasure. He gives a purring sound as he gently massages the thin fur for several moments. Minutes later his eyes widen drastically. He jerks his hand away after he realizes what he was doing and he flushes, only to realize it makes him even more appealing. He can't help feeling happy that he looks gorgeous, but he also realizes that this may cause some problems for him down the road.

The biggest problem is his apparent age. Considering he looks nearly 14 years old, it may cause lots more trouble than anything else. "Why am I older?" Harry looks over at Lurnott who seems to be thinking.

"To be honest your creature inheritance may have made you become an adult of this new species. If we hadn't dosed you with veritaserum upon entering then we would never have believed you are Potter, and with your physical age this would have dissuaded us from assisting you ever again. Considering I asked you what happened and you started prattling on, and answered every question with no resistance, only with thoughtfulness on how exactly to explain it, then we have no reason to deny you anything. Because of that we are going to have you recite this spell, which will allow you to claim any and all inheritances. If you wish to edit it slightly, then you may." Lurnott takes the paper Harry dully realizes the goblin was writing on while he stared at his reflection and hands it to him. Harry nods deeply, gratitude for the help in his smile, before he looks down and reads it.

Frowning, he edits it briefly before nodding to himself and mentally reviewing it. Again he edits it before nodding to himself, satisfied. "I, Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter, First of my Species, hereby claim my inheritances by blood, magic, will, will of former owner, and freely given blood, magic, will or will of former owner which died with their will sent into the afterlife. Hecate, I inherit what those who are now dead wish to give me, if the ancestors of today's people, if the forefathers of any families wish to give me a part of the inheritance. I accept the inheritance and gift the remaining family 20,000 galleons for each person to survive until they can make more money. I also claim all that my inheritances can claim due to blood, magic, will and will of former owner both at the time of their death and after their death which wish to donate to those I inherit from."

Magic begins swirling around him thickly, even becoming tangible and visible while swirling around Harry in a mini maelstrom.

"I also repeat the inheritance all the way to the first magical ancestor of each lineage, starting at the very first of each lineage. I take what their heads of houses and their lords of houses will to me, if their family becomes incapable of paying. I deem that their relatives must contribute until they cannot do such. If the whole of all the inheritances become incapable of paying I will take properties and materials of various kinds until they are able to live with what they have. I do not claim what they absolutely need to live a life; this means that if they have such debt that they must live as a commoner then I will consider all debts paid. So mote it be, by magic's grace, will and blessing."

Harry shrieks when he feels a pulse of magic swirl around England until it comes back to Gringotts. He shudders from the thickness of magic swirling around him like an obedient puppy. He knows he won't be able to stand for at least five hours, but he still laughs, elation filling him with euphoria.

After several moments he reaches his magic out to the wards of Gringotts. "Greetings Fair Gringotts, can you use your magic to either merge and sort everything in all those vaults I now own or use your magic to summon free elves into the service of my family to do so? Keep the Vaults known to belong to the Potter Family as they are and prepare for an audit on them. Also, any vaults accessed since my parents' death need a complete audit. Begin such when ready. However, take all galleons, sickles, knuts, and any other currency, and place them in a new vault. Also, please inform Director Ragnok that I may be physically incapable of leaving for several days. That altered spell seems to have done the job, but it has left me drained and tired." He waves his hand at the chair he is in, transfiguring it into a wheelchair before slumping unconscious… He does not know that he did something his mother had been itching to do for a while after learning of such things.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

* * *

Harry wakes at once. For some reason he feels different, more powerful, more regal and nobler than he did before. Stretching lightly, he wonders briefly, _'Ugh, did a Zanpakuto wielder prank me, or something? Maybe it was the Soul King… Wait… WHAT ON EARTH?! Soul King?! Who's that?'_ Jerking up, he looks around the suite he is in, with his heart beating what is surely hundreds of miles per hour. The immense knowledge gained from all the magical inheritances gives him a sense of horror. _'I stole secret family knowledge from hundreds of families going back a few millennia, from families that married into my ancestor's lines. Merlin's beard! I know every secret of Hogwarts, I know how to build an exact replica of Hogwarts, I know about warding, curse-breaking, enchanting, dueling, medimagic, spirit magic, kido, and probably every conceivable type of magic that has been used in the last five millennia.'_

Suddenly he feels sick, and his head starts to ache from the pressure of all that has been stuffed into it; his new species passes down knowledge of his ancestry and that of those families from any in his lineage absorbed magic or blood. He knows all about business, warding, and everything every muggle and magic ancestor has ever studied. He even knows the truth about a couple hundred different assassinations throughout those millennia. He knows too much, and he doesn't even have experience of when and how to use that knowledge. He has it but can't even use it properly, and some things he can't use at all. He stole secret family knowledge from muggle and magical alike.

He feels like crying. This shouldn't have happened. He should be whole, not fragmented due to having shards of his DNA spiking out, distributing knowledge straight from his genes. Inhaling deeply, he forces himself to calm; he does know that panicking will not do anything helpful. Wizarding Britain will see him as nothing more than a mascot. They will use him as a political puppet to marionette with, they will want him to dance to their own tune with the way they are all herbivores following after omnivores. It is sickening, they don't even realize that the omnivores are out of their league, are manipulating them and have been doing so for almost 500 years for those in Britain. It is not a wonder people fled to America to be free. They didn't want to dance to the homicidal tune of the wolves in sheep's clothing.

Inhaling deeply, and saddened that he can't do anything for Britain, he sheds a tear. Looking up, he sees an elf, frozen a few feet away in a magical stasis. She holds a tray of food, and he realizes the smell must have woken him up. Now that Harry is calm, his magic releases her from the stasis. He hovers the food over to the nightstand while dragging her closer to cuddle. He can't help it, he needs love right now, not adoration, not manipulation, not… just not anything but comfort and love. He briefly realizes he hears somebody wailing and sobbing very loudly. Before he can even realize it a pair of strong human arms take him into their lap, cuddling with him, comforting him, _healing him_ from all the mental scars, the mental grief, the mental harm he had accepted. The person makes him whole.

After several hours of just wailing, he finally calms enough to realize the person was the only one able to reach him. His magic has attacked the very room they are in. Darwin can't be blamed, though. He did what he thought would help. He has let the pain out, gouging equal wounds onto the stone surroundings as Harry was been given mentally, physically, spiritually, and emotionally. As Harry simply sits in the man's lap, quietly clinging to him, the door creaks open, just barely. The goblins wince at the damage to the entire room. They sigh in relief at the lack of actual harm done to them before cautiously approaching the trio.

"You will be okay, it won't always hurt as bad as it does now. It will take time for the pain to dull, and it will take time for the scars to fade, but you will be better than you are now. You just have to do it for those you love, for your loved ones. For your future mate, the one who is destined to be beside you, will also need you. The two of you will ground each other, heal each other. You will be the best for each other. Believe me when I say that. And guess what, there will be others who want the best for you. You won't realize it at first, especially since you may not trust easily, but there will be those who will stand beside you until the day they die. And some will stand there, waiting for you to join them so they can be there for you again. And some will meet you in your next life, even if you are a house elf or a veela, and they will be there for you." Harry somehow feels that the man is being completely honest with him, so he simply nods as he continues clinging to the man.

Feeling Darwin start to get defensive with the goblins hovering near the door, he briefly gives Darwin the command not to lash out at them. He tells his magic, his Darwin, that they simply wish to help them, and that while Darwin did help express his grief, Darwin may have made a mistake in assuming which action should be taken he did good. _"* WHINE *"_

Darwin, Harry knows, may start becoming depressed. _'Darwin, I don't mean to say that it was bad, but it wasn't exactly good, either. You did good for what you know, but you are still learning. You are forgiven, but there is one thing that is certain. If there comes to be any magic, potion, or other thing manipulating me, you are to get it off, out, or away from me promptly. If things are trying to heal or mend me, they are not to be kicked out. If any attacks come toward me from a wizard, they should be deflected or an object should be summoned in its path unless I am training in combat magic. However, in some things I will tell you to relax, as some things I have to do on my own. Either way, you did good for what you know.'_ Harry twitches when a diagnostic spell hits him, setting Darwin into a more alert state as he watches everything that happens with the magic touching him. After several moments Darwin relaxes much more, allowing Harry to come back to the real world.

"Potter, are you alright?"

Harry looks up at his account manager and gives a nod. "Darwin reacted to my thoughts. He knew I wanted to express my grief and he lashed out at the room. I told him not to do that again."

The goblins blink in confusion.

"And just who is this Darwin?" his new cuddle-buddy asks with worry.

"Darwin is my mental representation of my magic core. He is more like an intelligent cat right now. I am still training him, but he can't speak like we can. He can whine, growl, and the like, but for the most part he communicates complicated things with images on his fur. Essentially I formed the lake of my power in my mind into a tiger. Then I started praising it, calling it pretty, and when I saw it glow as if happy at the praises I started trying to teach it. After a while it started reflecting things on the surface of the lake, until I asked it to take the form of a white tiger." Harry smiles fondly, thinking of how much the little tiger likes to play and cuddle.

Tiredly rubbing his face a little, and shuddering as his hand meets his whiskers, Harry continues his speech while purring. "He split a part off of himself and made it into a white tiger attached to the lake by a thick cord, but he still doesn't understand everything. He managed to tell me to put the nightmare book into a vault, so I imagined a vault and put it in there. It took me over 24 hours of meditation to drag it into a vault five feet away, and that wouldn't have been possible unless Darwin's tiger part attacked it, scaring the nightmare book into the vault. After that, the sickly green thread detached from Darwin, which caused him to grow bigger and look healthier. I assumed that I would be fine because of that, but judging by the looks you guys are giving me, it may be dangerous to deal with, right?" Several of the goblins look extremely worried before they conjure a replica of the wheelchair and help him into it. Harry allows them to take him into a room so deep in the caverns that a lava flow is seen nearby, going into a lava lake. He then realizes he feels a lot of magic in the lava, almost like it is blood of the Earth.

"Lord Potter, we will have to strip you naked for this ritual, is that okay?" Harry nods and Darwin magically banishes his clothes into a neat, folded pile near the door.

Despite Darwin wholeheartedly agreeing, Harry decides to ask, "This is just going to get rid of bad things, right?"

The closest goblin nods. Another goblin takes the pile of clothes and gently places it outside the door. After several moments, Harry shakily stands and slowly sinks onto the floor before laying down on his back. Darwin seems excited and hopeful, so Harry knows that this will be very good. The goblins arrange him into the centermost circle of an intricate pattern etched into the ground like canals before exiting the room and locking it behind them, giving Harry a sense of finality. Seconds later and small streams of lava start filling each rune and each carved piece of the floor. Feeling heart-rending screeches escape from his own lungs, he mentally tells Darwin to help the ritual however he can.

After screeching for what feels like five hours straight, he gasps air into his lungs when he finally can breathe again. After several seconds he realizes that Darwin activated another ritual available in this room, and after another two hours he hears the doors to the room open with a loud creak. Looking over, he sees Lurnott walk over to what looks like a printer attached to the wall and gather a huge book along with several smaller books. After breathing for several moments Harry stands with ease, almost like nothing had been wrong with him in the first place, before conjuring a silk belt, four inches thick, to accent his waist and a sleeveless, shoulderless dress shirt, which lacks most of a back. Then he conjures silk pants in the same black color with different tones of green for accents.

After several seconds have passed he conjures a necklace made of several strands of silk embroidery crafted into an emerald-colored necklace. He also does the same conjuring to produce durable boots, made from chitinous silk, and two bracers, made from the same strange silk. Harry simply sighs at his very girly outfit before he makes his way out of the room. After several seconds he conjures very human looking 'Dolls' complete with ceremonial robes covering them completely and turns the conjured wheelchair into a sedan chair and sits.

Harry knows why Kosmos, the inherit magic of the universe, decided to favor him. Essentially he is incapable of hating people, even his abusive relatives are not hated in his mind. Kosmos is most interested since she noticed his lack of hate and that he only held sadness and loneliness when around those abusive hellions. She has always been excited when she found him lacking envy for his cousin being spoiled, lacking disgust for their horrid ways, and lacking any kind of negative emotion aimed solely at his relatives. His sadness is not exactly aimed at anyone and his loneliness is more aimed at himself.

His dolls lift him up before turning to follow Lurnott, who seems to be aware he wants away from the awful heat. "Lurnott, I need a complete Audit on the Potter Account, Gryffindor Account and all publicly known familial accounts. I will need a Gringotts Card connected to my accounts holding money _post haste_. Also, I need about 3 months to build my Magic Power before being allowed to Challenge Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to a Duel to the Death."

The goblin misses a step.

"Lord Potter, we do have some Manatorium Stones, which are pockets for magical energy we can attach to your body-any place at which you prefer them to be lodged into your skin?"

Harry stops to think for a moment before nodding as they go down the hallway. "Yes, I prefer one seated into the bone of both my shoulders, at the base of my skull, and one inside the flesh of my belly button. They need to be well hidden and fully charged, if such is done within 6 hours there will be a hefty bonus for Gringotts. I prefer each Manatorium to be 2 inches in diameter. I will be shopping in the meantime."

Lurnott nods to him before pulling out a box prepared ahead of time. He hands it to Harry through his window of his Sedan Chair. Opening the box he sees Bank Drafts, Cheques, and five black cards with the word 'Gringotts' emblazoned on the front in gold. On the back a grey stripe denotes where to scan it.

"It will be done as quickly as possible. Would you like for me to arrange the Wizengamot to watch the Duel alongside various Reporters?"

Harry nods curtly to him as he bites his thumb. Swiping his blood along the grey line on the first card he binds it to him before placing it in his pocket. The lid of the box is then closed and bonded to him as well.

"Please do so. I won't have him ruining my life like he planned to do. Also, Voldemort has Horcruxes, Lily discovered it after reading Dumbledore's diary." The goblin grits his teeth. "As Lord of the House of Black I renounce the woman formerly known as Bellatrix Black and now known as Bellatrix Lestrange: the Death Eater and claim all vaults and properties she has access to as Lady Lestrange. I also claim blood feud with the House of Lestrange, so mote it be." Darwin flares briefly before getting giddy.

"Fair Gringotts, search all my vaults, new and old, for any horcruxes and deposit them in front of the nearest and first available Cursebreaker with a notice on if it is the only one or not." Gringotts suddenly gives a sound of an alarm briefly before arrow pointing on the walls near them start showing them where to go. Harry's dolls instantly follow the path on Darwin's orders. Harry simply frowns as he obediently follows the signs.

Harry sighs as he sits in front of a council with the Cup of Hufflepuff several feet away held in a barrier with a warning sign denying anyone the right to touch it.

"What is the meaning of this?! Gringotts told us that she was guiding the source of the alarm here, we didn't expect for any nobleman to be the cause." An elderly female goblin sneers at him.

Ignoring her, Harry sighs before asking out loud, "Fair Gringotts, could you cast an illusion showing them what exactly caused Hufflepuff's cup to appear and maybe bring some books from any of my vaults pertaining to the exact threat that not only the goblin nations, but all of Europe is being threatened by." The sand in the middle of the room flares into life, forming Harry in his Sedan Chair being carried by the dolls while talking to Lurnott. It even goes as far as to make copies of the books it brings from his vaults and place them in front of the council members opened to the exact page.

Several shudder in horror as they realize exactly why the wards are refusing to allow them to touch the cup. The same goblin who badmouthed him nods to him. "My apologies, I didn't think Gringotts meant it like that. And for you, Fair Gringotts, would you put number on how many fragments of the horcrux remain besides the main loose soul shard floating around the world." Harry gets sick at the number appearing in front of him. A Symbol appears in front of each council member making them sick. "Five more shards…"

Harry understands their horror and revulsion. He wouldn't wish that upon anyone, especially with how it destroys the mind of its owner. He barely withholds from gagging as Gringotts starts using its magic to reach into the universe. Seconds later and four more objects appear in the circle making a total of five. With a few moments the items are purified of every dark spell on them before Harry sees the gate of hell appear and banish the soul shards into its depths.

Harry relaxes before four orbs appear in front of him, the goblins instantly recognize them and they watch as they fill a whole lot before Gringotts sends them into Harry's flesh. Seconds later and all in the room hear a disembodied voice. _"Lord Potter, as the first human to recognize me as an individual I empowered Manatorium in your vaults and directly placed them into your flesh as was requested. Considering that I did this for the respect you internally have for all races, and the guilt for using what I have named as 'Blood Knowledge' to steal all the knowledge of those related to you by blood and 'Magic Knowledge' to steal from those whose magic you have in your system I have forgiven you. However, it should be known that I took a sample of your magic and copied the two abilities to gain data. I accidentally stole all the knowledge you have and I also feel bad as you did."_

The goblins grimace at the news, and even the goblins realize something is up with that. _"This knowledge has allowed me this form of communication due to replicating something your muggle school teachers call a 'speaker' which amplifies sound and can speak from one office to another with dialing only a number. I am in the process of copying spells I am creating using his knowledge into the Goblins Database. However, due to dire need of such for many of our institutions I am requesting to buy your Cartography Family Spells created by your father. This is another reason for you to stay with the council for several moments, though we could also grant you a few rare books on Golems since they interest you from what little your ancestors have read about them."_ Several goblins look nervous at the thought before they realize that Harry is softly smiling.

"I believe that the cartography spells may indeed benefit this institution, Fair Gringotts. However, you might want to scan all the law books within your halls to ensure you don't accidentally break any laws, as I believe some might count that as breaking Goblin Laws. However, I will not press charges and I am sure that you are able to be forgiven by the people in your halls. However, be careful of who you speak freely to. Some might actually use this information against the Goblins and that may cause another goblin war. For more information I suggest asking the Director to provide cultural books on those in and around Europe. I will pay half the funds needed to do such."

Harry suddenly gives a feral grin. "Also, maybe you can use your intelligence to learn something new. Maybe you know of androids and may be able to create a 'doll' extension of yourself to act as a medic, fighter or wizard to help the people of the bank. In that case I suggest having suits of armor placed throughout your halls in case they are needed. Also, I will provide ingredients for potions brewing to give you practice with any extension's hand-eye coordination. If such is done Gringotts employees will get 1/3, with ½ going to Saint Mungo's and the rest going into my vaults. Also, if you choose to do such do remember to look through our knowledge on ingredient reactions and uses." A tinkling laughter comes from the voice before it vanishes and different suits of armor appear in the room. A few of them shift some before walking out to get used to the extension.

"Thank you lord Potter, having extra hands for potion brewing is always welcome," a larger goblin says as he enters the room.

"Director Ragnok, I suggest finding out what exactly Gringotts likes doing and allowing him to do so. If it makes him happy he might be willing to help any goblins with research, such as looking into cures for different things. It also might give him pride to have helped people. It makes me immensely happy to help people and since he literally took from me it might be the same for him. But do not assume it is such right away, as talking to him may be more productive. Oh, Gringotts, go ahead and use the cartography spells, but I want a book on those spells and any sub-spells created from or from inspiration of those spells as payment. I will be publishing it and half the proceeds will go to those in need among the goblins due to you having created new spells. Also, try to expand into any cartography spells you find interesting and useful, it might prove beneficial to be able to find the closest toilet after pressing the map and saying 'toilet' for example." A happy hum echoes around them. "Good luck."

The goblin Director clears his throat. "If I am correct, the fact that you shared such priceless spells with us demands respect. While I cannot yet instate you as goblin friend, I can call you an ally due to your kindness."

Harry flushes at the news, earning squeals from the women in the room.

"I can't be your ally yet, I haven't renewed any deals and I haven't proved I'm trustworthy. I haven't even provided anything useful of my own creation and I can't just accept this because I gave Gringotts permission to print a book about the spells used by my father and created by him and the other three. I refuse to accept the title, I haven't earned it and it will be a while before I ever do, if at all, earn it." Harry rants before breathing deeply to calm himself. Applause breaks out in the room causing him to look at the council members with a scowl at their reaction.

"With the heated rant you just used I believe we most certainly ARE allies. You respect us and deny yourself pleasures from other people's work, and I assume that the other half of the proceeds from the Cartomancy book will go toward those in need or be given to their creators." Harry nods with a crimson face from embarrassment and happiness of being understood.

"That is it exactly. I… I haven't done much of anything and I can't accept it because of that, I can accept what I inherited but this I can't…" Harry can't believe that these people understand him completely.

Finally, he feels loved.


	2. Quest and Conquest

_**Fey'Ri Hadrian**_

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 _When a 7 year old Hadrian Potter found the Marvel Universe Comics in his School Library catalog he couldn't help being curious. Especially when he read of a book called "A Guide to the Universe of Marvel" which he mistook for meaning the Universe he lived in… So he made a wish, he wished to be a Human Based Celestial. However, during his wishing the essence of Magic discovers several other wishes he has always had, as well as powers he was in awe of and nearly 300 DNA strands hidden too deep to account for anything. Magic therefore decided to alter what he was, not creating the same exact species, nowhere near that, but instead he would become something akin to a false mythical Seelie Fey'Ri instead of the intended. Thus the first Fey'Ri is Born._

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _I do not own Harry Potter, Bleach the Anime, or the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Mostly just mentioned)._

 _ **Chapter Two: Quest and Conquest**_

Hadrian Potter sighs as he appears in the Ministry of Magic where the goblins demanded a meeting post haste. Thankfully the Wizengamot and reporters are only more than a little bit confused at his appearance, though no goblin has answered any questions about him. Though with the person who now is entering things are going to change EVERYTHING about today's meeting. Standing and exiting the Sedan Chair, Hadrian stalks forward and throws the gauntlet at his feet, causing several to freeze at him.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for the infringement against the Potter's Wills, illegal denying of the dead's wishes, and for deliberately forcing an innocent man into Azkaban I challenge you to the death."

Several people become more alert at the news before a goblin steps forward.

"As we goblins have been asked to act as the judges and rule makers we have a list of five basic rules. 1st, Unforgivables are allowed but discouraged. 2nd, no wand allowed whatsoever. 3rd, no mind altering magics such as legilimency or compulsions, which includes imperio. 4th, should one decide to spare the other's life then they belong to the winner as a slave. 5th, denying the rules means forfeit and the forfeiting combatant automatically becomes a slave." Hadrian decides to be amused at the shocked, horror filled looks on everyone's faces. Dumbledore nods as the wards for the fight are set up. After several moments Hadrian stares steadily at Dumbledore.

"My boy, I believe it wise that you forfeit, I could easily kill you," he says in his grandfatherly act.

"I don't like people trying to manipulate my with false words of concern. Prepare to lose, old man." Hadrian instantly gives the command. ' _Darwin, destroy the old man's, named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, reputation and magic. Ruin him, steal his magic, and stop him from hurting anyone else the way he has hurt me and Tom Riddle.'_ Darwin surges creating a spiraling defensive storm of electricity around him before conjuring 30 swords or more and sending them at the old man.

After casting a barrier Hadrian looks saddened at him. "Expelliarmus." And then Dumbledore realizes why his magic isn't reacting. He has used the wand against the rules. Watching it fly over to the boy he stares with despair before gritting with determination.

"Avada Kedavra!" He casts the spell wandlessly as a boulder appears between them in reaction from Hadrian's Darwin. The 10 foot tall boulder hurls at him, instantly crushing him beneath its mammoth weight. Seconds later Hadrian feels him die before the wards are taken down.

"All vaults belonging exclusively to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are transferred into Lord Potter's accounts. All accounts he has been associated with are going to be undergoing audits, including the vaults of the Order of the Phoenix, the Weasley Family Members, and any Death Eaters he supported. Until the stolen money and goods from Potter's Accounts has been returned those people will not be allowed to access their vault at all, they will have their vaults frozen until the payment is agreed upon. Dismissed." Hadrian can't help crying, he was hoping dearly that the old man wouldn't be stupid. Rubbing at the tears in his eyes he jerks when a soft hand turns him around. Looking at Amelia Bones he allows her to pull him into a hug.

"I wasn't planning on killing him… I just wanted justice so he wouldn't be able to create another Voldemort again, just like he created Grindelwald. We don't need dark lords created by any false light lord. We need balance, honor, and honesty." He hiccups as he leans into her hug with tear filled eyes.

She holds him for several moments before a pink toad looking woman storms over toward him. "Seeing as killing another in cold blood is ileg-" Madam Bones screeches on her conjured whistle.

"Don't be a fool, Umbridge, he did everything as legally dictated. There are no rules against defending yourself after winning such duels should your opponent try any underhanded tactics and some rules explicitly allow such. For you to even try to claim he broke the law is something that should make Minister Fudge consider getting a new secretary," Amelia Bones says with a frigid tone yet loudly enough for the reporters to notice what she is trying.

They look at the woman, who simply tuts at her as if scolding a child. "Clearly this youth has undergone his creature inheritance. Right, Hadrian Potter?" Everyone freezes as they turn and look at him before Hadrian sighs and nods.

"True, but isn't it the ministry's fault that all that abuse and neglect caused a rushed aging and a complete inheritance completely unheard of? The goblins couldn't identify me, though they said I incorporated things from over 300 magical species, some considered extinct in the male persona or erased from the face of Earth. However, no simple inheritance could have caused that… Right Hecate?" Instantly a orb of pure magic materializes in the room before forming a woman with her head scraping the ceiling.

" **Umbridge, I have forgiven you time and time again for sending attacks toward the races I created. I take all your magic and your bloodline abilities and gift them to My Dearest Hadrian. Copies of every bloodline you have shall be given to the muggleborn you so dearly hate. And due to this Hadrian is granted the right to gain any one thing he wishes."** Several gawk at her as she literally reaches out and rips Umbridge's magic from her body before gifting it to Hadrian. The reporters look at Hadrian, surprise shows on their faces at his constipated grimace.

"Lady Hecate, could you perhaps grant me any single thing I could think of?" The others pause wondering what exactly he means by that.

" **Hadrian Darling, I would do anything for you. You destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes which has kept Voldemort alive until yesterday, when you sent him directly to Hell at the request of at least 3 dozen Death Gods who he attacked, stole souls from, and created Inferi from kidnapped souls while cheating the Death Gods several times. We thank you from the bottom of our heart. Though the one you have been reaching your magic out to is not me, but the magic entity known as Kosmos, the Queen of the Magic Deities across religions. I am sure that you will learn more soon enough."** Hadrian looks a little grim at the thought of inferi.

"From that odd ability the goblins named 'blood knowledge' and the little my great-great grandfather knew, Inferi are basically zombies and undead. From how many souls you are implying he stole… there must be a whole army of them." Several blanch at the thought and what Hadrian understands of the situation.

"Lady Hecate, if possible could we aurors have the location of these Inferi to help send them on their way?" Amelia Bones asked, causing Hadrian to shove her back a little to look her in her eyes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Inferi, when their undead bodies are destroyed, don't send those souls into the afterlife, they destroy those souls disrupting the cycle of incarnation and reincarnation. The world would be in havoc if such is done." The sickened look on peoples' faces gets worse and the goblins quickly pray for the souls to feel no pain.

" **Hadrian voices the truth. I believe those in the Black family studied such about 5 centuries ago. Also, who had the bright idea to get Sirius Orion Black in Azkaban without a single trial? Who for all intents and purposes, which is further confirmed by certified oath in the halls of Gringotts upon Hadrian's Christening, is Hadrian Potter's Sword Godfather…"** Hadrian grits his teeth at the news, as he mostly understands the implications and legal fees to be sorted through at the expense of the Ministry for such.

"As the Former Heir and the Current Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black I claim retribution for my godfather being imprisoned without trial. Should it be found that he is innocent under veritaserum I will also claim retribution for sending an innocent man straight to what is largely considered the worst magical prison on Earth. All people who are aware of the lack of trial, and who could do something about it or even get the masses together to do such, shall pay a percentage of the usual total fine. This is to get what is due the House of Black while being able to get an allowance to pay for any and all damages, including what damages may have been made to the Black Properties, investments due to a lack of client, and to pay for extensive mental healing. If anything else needs being paid for I claim retribution for any losses caused by Sirius Orion Black's time in prison. So mote it be."

A giggle of absolute glee comes from Hecate, causing everyone to look at her as she summons a whole list and hands it directly to Amelia Bones.

" **These people are to all have a purifying Ritual used on them post haste, some people have interfered and prevented justice being brought about by these on the list, namely the late Albus Dumbledore."** Several scowl at how long the list is, four pages, before Amelia swears loudly.

"Honorable Goblin, I ask that your people help us get this settled. We can start preparing a reimbursement as soon as the job is confirmed." The goblin almost denies it before Hadrian gently taps Lurnott's shoulder bringing his attention to him.

"I will pay for all of it for now, the Ministry of Magic will pay me back in increments by either yearly, seasonally or monthly payments. Otherwise they can pay me back by reviewing all laws keeping Magical Creatures and Beings in torment. Also, recast all the votes used by any of my current seats on the wizengamot." Hadrian says the last while looking at Amelia Bones and he gets a curt nod. Lurnott reluctantly nods in agreement while sighing at Hadrian small grin.

"You have to see a mental healer though." Hadrian winces before scratching his head.

"I can court order it if it pleases you, Honorable goblin." Hadrian looks at her with shock that she would make him go.

"I believe it wise to order such." Hadrian groans at them before Hecate speaks so chipperly.

" **Make it an order from the Confederation of Wizards. He doesn't plan on staying in England."** Hadrian gives her a truly betrayed look while she gives him a small but encouraging smile.

He simply nods almost like it is going to break him when he realizes he is being forced to do it for his own good and the good of those around him. "If we can get back on topic to the 'wish of any desire part?" Several looks disappointed in him before he says it too fast. "Makethesoulsfromtheinferibecomealiveandmembersofdiedoutmagicalracesorofmyownrace…"

" **Did you just ask me to take the inferi souls and make them alive members of died out races or of your own race?!"**

Several actually stop giving him the disappointed look as they look at the two of them, Hadrian and Hecate, as they stare at each other.

"You said anything and this might actually allow them to go to the afterlife when they die again… I think…" Then he looks at the enraged, old looking and wrinkly Umbridge and realizes that she is throwing a blade at him. Hecate instantly catches it before handing it to Hadrian. Hadrian almost gags as he realizes what she wants him to do. He can't judge her, he can't condeem her like that. He fumbles as he hands it to Amelia with a pained expression.

Amelia nods with understanding before showing Hadrian, Lurnott and Hecate to the door, where she shrinks to a human size and leaves with the two, going straight through the barriers and wards of the ministry. " **Hadrian Darling, I want you to know how proud of you I am for that request. I don't think anybody else has had such thoughtfulness when asking for a wish from one of us. For now it will take a while to get them all sorted into their species and such. However, these are essentially your slaves, they may not know how to live in the modern world and as such we will limit them to one area where they can be trained by a Goblin to blend into modern society. Thankfully they are all wizard souls as that is all Voldemort could have even been given access to."** Hadrian nods to her with agreement and understanding.

"Will they be able to understand exactly what happened?" Hadrian still hopes dearly that they have no memories of the ordeal.

She frowns apparently understanding his thoughts on the matter. " **I can, for a sacrifice every month for the next three years, keep their memories hidden of their killings and of their undead state. The sacrificed need not be human or even sentient or sapient. The most they need is blood, food, drinks, and maybe some other material offerings. And the more precious it is the more it will be worth."** Hadrian nods to her curtly before turning around and recognizing exactly where they are at. He nearly goes into having a hernia when he realizes that the test tubes on the Potter's Clinical Studies Association is having fetuses rapidly grow inside them.

He whirls around and launches to hug Hecate with tears in his eyes. Silently Lurnott watches the events from the side until realizing something. "Does Lady Hecate needs us to help the new beings?" He says with a straight back.

Hecate nods to him. " **That is certain. They will need assistance to become more aware of the modern magics and the likes. I will also be helping Hadrian to make several Philosopher's Stones to help produce gold to pay for the help. And in return I expect that you tell Ragnok to be cordial with him. Never in my life have I seen someone who uses their own wish to help hundred-thousands upon thousands of others in need, least they be destroyed."** Lurnott's eyes bulge at the number she mentions before he salutes her rather quickly.

"Of course, Milady, we will work on getting people here as quickly as possible. However, we might be able to do so quicker and more efficiently if there was a few portals to offices that are relevant in the tunnels. And you might want to send them a divine messenger to ensure that they come through and get debriefing on the job." Hadrian pulls back from Hecate's embrace to turn toward him.

He inhales briefly before remembering the elf farm he now owns. "Maeneil Head Elves! Attention!" Suddenly nearly 20 different elves appear in a smattering of uniforms. They stare at Hecate for a few seconds before they look at Hadrian.

"If I may suggest something, why don't we let Hecate briefly command them? It might help the resurrected souls much better if she was to order them around carefully." Several elves freeze at the thought before they look between the three of them nervously.

"Hecate, Please? I'll give you 13 years of at least monthly offerings with bimonthly offerings whenever there is time. However, if I don't do bimonthly or am not able to I will do double or more what the standard is going to be once either you or I set it. And the same said for however many times I miss monthly and bimonthly-like if I miss three months due to being far away and having nothing to give, I will give 14 offerings. And I will also give a few sacrificial offerings in the best animals I could possibly have on any farm I own for each monthly offering passed. However, I doubt chickens will amount to anything more than barely counting. I'll try to focus on cows and the like. I will first drain them of blood to offer you before using them and a little more than meat to cook a few different casseroles for you. I think casseroles are the best. What exactly do you like in terms of casseroles or vegetables?"

Several elves look at him in horror as Lurnott steps back briefly.

" **Why do you ask?"** She asks with a neutral tone.

Hadrian blinks at the question and how she seems to be thinking him rude. "I apologize if that came out wrong, but since this is going to be plainly for you, my elves and I are going to have to cook the best meal. This includes fresh vegetables and fruits, fresh rice or pasta if possible, and using recipes or meals that you love. This is to say thank you and when I say thank you I want the receiving person to be immensely happy with what I have to give. To make that happen I have to consider exactly what you generally like, if you like chicken more than beef I will offer the blood of the cows to you before burning the body to ash and offering blood from chickens for us to cook you whatever you like. I…" He carefully bites his lips as he averts his eyes with a flushed look. "I've never gotten any wish of mine granted by anybody when asking. My muggle relatives shoved me under the cupboard and you are the first to ever consider it, though you actually are making it into a reality. I'd do anything to make you happy." Several house elves look shocked before a few get a glint in their eyes.

Suddenly, a scrawny little elf comes forward bringing all their attention onto her. "Minky feels that master spoke with truth in severe affection and appreciation. Minky will start hunting down several things that can be offered, Minky suggest that Master sends the cook elves, kitchen elves, and the farm elves to find appropriate meal pieces while looking for the most healthy and best pieces of vegetables and fruit. Minky hears that Hecate likes peaches. Minky believes there be a peach orchard on Master Potter's Potter Family Manor Grounds."

Hadrian brightens up at her before pulling her into a hug, causing everyone to realize how happy he became when she understood him.

"That is it exactly. Nobody has ever tried to do anything for me, and you will get your reward as well, though it is more of a payment for Hecate. I owe her for being so kind to me. Each of you will get a reward you see fit, I promise." He yelps when he glows with the sign of an oath. Several elves instantly begin bawling in joy while Hadrian quickly tries to calm their tears, causing more tears in the process.

" **QUIET!"** The elves instantly quiet as they cower behind Hadrian.

"It is okay, she did that for a reason. Now can somebody start writing a list of things she generally likes? Also, please write down some of her favorite drinks, even if they are not magical in nature. Same goes for everything else. And somebody ask her about different things she can use, I'm pretty sure that learning carpentry might be a good thing to help me provide for her while making a little money to go into a vault for her when she wants to walk around and buy stuff. Also, if anybody finds something around the manor or other manors I own that she might enjoy please have it placed in the vault for her. Now you may begin." Several quickly set to work as a few pop away toward somewhere beyond this place.

Hecate also looks determined. Hadrian subconsciously knows it is because she wants to figure out what else he knows so she can grant a few minor wishes. He knows she is more understanding of his situation due to knowing about magic in general. He sighs as he hurries toward her to get ready to cook her food. She turns toward him with a bright, radiant smile. " **I approve of you Potter. I would be glad to be your patron if I was ever allowed the choice."**

Hadrian freezes at the thought before another god materializes between them and starts glaring at her. " **He is mine, Hecate. I gave him the Deathly Hallows for a reason."**

Hadrian briefly remembers the exact mentions of said mythical objects before he clears his throat regaining their attention. They look at him with a visible warning for having an actual reason to interrupt. "If I may suggest and give advice from my perspective I would say that working together as my dual patrons can bring both of you more power than you would otherwise have. Also, in return for sharing me you would see that, when others find out, they may start trying to worship either or both of you as well. Also, isn't two stronger than one?" They both look at each other before speaking ancient Greek for several moments before they conjure a couch for the three to talk from next to each other.

Hadrian sits next to them, prepared to work out the exact methods and such for worshiping them fairly. He doesn't realize it will take 2 & ½ weeks to negotiate.

/.-.=.-.\

Hadrian yawns widely. In the last 2 and ½ weeks he has been working hard to get tutors for all the currently 'complete' armada of beings under his control from the new slavery ordeal. Several of them are confused about being alive again, especially the spirits of the Hogwarts Founders, Merlin and several other famous souls. However, while not letting them remember the ordeal he did tell them about the creatures that they were used to control. Most of them are horrified at the news and Hadrian would be too.

The worst problem is the children who appeared, he still can't find a way to tell them that. He doubts that he will ever be able to find a way to tell them until they are at least adults. Thankfully several know how to craft things, a few are working as seamstresses in a brand new shop with a more recently dead person, close to 10 years ago, being the money manager as well as the manager in general.

A few are also working on wood crafts, glassblowing, carving, embroidery, smithy work and the likes. Several more are actually goblin souls, though they no longer look like it. Hadrian had them swear not to teach their goblin smithy skills to anyone that neither they or the goblin nation approved of or to those that demanded the techniques. He also got them to swear to have those that learn such swear not to tell or show, or write about their skills while commanding them to start searching extensively for loopholes to close them.

Hadrian also has quite a few of the people in a brand new shop as pet health experts. Mostly those who cared for their familiars extensively and are mourning the loss of no longer having them. Hadrian has them also advising people on pet health and some even give courses to others while teaching them about different common pets, like the owl, cat or toad. Those three are more common for starting familiars and are the most commonly available pets for a very long time back.

Sighing, he looks at the deathtrap known as a plane before him he steels himself to get on board. He marches up and gets on minutes before take-off. In the five hours it takes him to get to Japan he is mostly reading old magical tomes none of his family before him has read extensively. Most of his people are staying in Britain, but there are five muggleborn from around the 1850s or later that are here with him for the flight. They know not to use even a tiny amount of magic, least the plane decide to go down. Thankfully it is simply a rented private plane.

When the six of them land, they quickly get off the plane and go to get their luggage before heading toward the goblin holding the sign with Hadrian's name on it while under a midget businessman illusion. They jog over to him with everything shrunken in a suitcase with each of them holding their own suitcase.

"Lord Potter?" the goblin asks him.

"Fringol. This is Alberta Einstein, twins Gideon and Fabian Weasley, and siblings Niko and Victoria di Angelo." The goblin instantly pauses as he looks at Niko and Victoria with slight amusement. The two physically-14-year-olds twitch slightly at the joke made by their names. Both of their names translate as 'victory of angels', and apparently they have been teased about it before. The five of them are also Fey'Ri in DNA structure. Though with all of them looking 14 years old, Harry has no doubt that they will easily be accepted in a muggle school for maybe fifteen year olds. That is the class level he believes he will be able to enter at highest. Alberta, who used to pretend to be male and is known as 'I have a 160 IQ Einstein' in current days.

Alberta and Victoria look at the goblin with distaste, seeing as they have been dealing with them for about 2.5 weeks while studying about the modern world it is to be expected. The five of them are the only ones who were able to pass the borderline-acceptable modern knowledge test. Though they are the only ones who have taken it to date due to being genius people. Victoria and Niko thankfully died in 1970's and were more modernly inclined. The other three are pure genius, though Einstein more-so than the twins.

"Nice to meet you, we will be taking you to the Clan Compound to show you where we have set you up. We also have a few different tutors in place for your five wards, and we can teach you as well, if wished." Harry follows him over to the area where a car is parked before he realizes that Fringol has a automatic car, which drives itself.

" _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am the vehicle that you are currently getting into. Please tell me the name of the place you wish to go to. I am a capable driver and I am well aware of all Japanese driving laws. I believe that you need to visit Karakura Town High School to register as students first. That way they can be aware of you before any sudden announcements of participation. They may also wish to test you for your levels."_ Harry looks at the others as they nod to him. Harry settles into the car with Fringol in the 'apparent' driver's seat to confirm the location.

"Very well, we will now go to Karakura Town High School. Please be careful for pedestrians." The car starts up before carefully going out the parking lot and answering questions from the other five. "Hey car, I am going to call you Nano. Can you give us some advice on different places we pass by? Like different groceries and the likes and what you know about them?" The car slows a little and the windows light up giving them a touch-screen display of several places and different prices on foods, books and the likes.

When they pull into the school's parking area they see that school is being let out. Hadrian quickly gets out with the six others before heading toward the building. Once inside, and to his surprise, a few moments after entering a girl rushes around a corner in the halls and slams into them.

"Ow…" Harry gently helps her up and smiles at her.

"Are you alright? Do I need to pay for a clinic visit?" She makes a sound of confusion before he gently points the rapidly forming bruise on her arm out. She flushes in embarrassment.

"No, I will be okay. I'm rather clumsy. Ano, you wouldn't happen to be another super-powered freak, would you? I need training."

Harry raises his eyebrows as he looks at her. "Are there anymore of us I need to be aware of?"

She perks up before nodding.

"Orihime! Is this guy pestering you?!" A scowling girl, obviously tomboyish and tough, walks toward them causing the crowd to part in terror of what has yet to happen.

"I only saw fit to apologize for running into her. If you can, would you convince her to let me take her to a clinic? I seem to have bruised her arm when I bumped into her and she is refusing treatment." Orihime gives him a betrayed look as the tomboy turns toward Orihime and notices the bruise while noticing the look in her eyes. "Here, this is British cash, five of these is worth about 850 yen. So I'll give you 100 in British Pounds for the trouble." He pulls out the cash and hands it to Orihime before turning toward the girl and giving her a twenty. "Make her visit the doctor, thank you."

"Tatsuki! I don't need-" Orihime starts.

"You ARE going to the doctor even if you don't like it." Orihime pouts a little as Tatsuki turns toward him. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll be watching for funny business." Harry laughs at her chuckling loudly before noticing a cute white haired boy.

"How old is Shiro-chan?"

She looks at where he subtly gestures and she frowns. "Seventeen."

Hadrian grins with a little amusement. "Shiro-chan is my type, because he has the right goods if you know what I mean." Tatsuki twitches at hearing the news. "Do you know if he has a favorite ice cream? Also, do you know if he likes any particular thing?" She frowns before it clicks.

"If you are going to woo him you have to ask Ichigo Kurosaki. He knows more than I do about Toshiro Hitsugaya. And nobody seems to know where he lives but Ichigo." Tatsuki says thoughtfully before said boy appears next to them.

"Come on, Orihime. I need you to _talk_ with Renji." Harry briefly sees there is a meaning between the lines, which Orihime also notices.

"Yes, Sir. Oh, this is my new friend. He is kind of curious about things you like." Orihime points directly at him causing the white haired boy to look at him.

"I like being in cold places. If I could find an Ice Ring I would go there to skate." Harry gives a smirk as he nods his head before hearing Victoria call for him.

"I'll pay for one to be built shortly." They both stopped before Orihime stops him and whispers in his ear.

" _You could get him some ice cream."_ She steps back with a happy look on her face causing him to chuckle.

Turning toward Tatsuki, "Can you get this transferred into yen before giving it to Hitsugaya for ice-cream and whatever he wants for me?" She takes the fifty before nodding to him. He turns and takes Hitsugaya's hand before lightly kisses his knuckles earning a squeal from nearby before he hurries to catch up with Victoria and the group.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees the white haired Hitsugaya being questioned by a buxom of a woman and a handful of others. As soon as he enters the office Victoria squeals herself before asking him in Italian about his 'date' with Hitsugaya. Harry shrugs her off as they start getting ready to start schooling.


End file.
